pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Hannay
Patrick Hannay (1616-1629 fl.) was a Scottish poet and courtier. Life Hannay was probably the third son of Alexander Hannay of Kirkdale in Kirkcudbright. His grandfather, Donald Hannay of Sorbie, had distinguished himself in border-warfare.Bullen, 304. From one of the poems in his Songs and Sonnets we learn that Patrick Hannay had resided for some time in the neighbourhood of Croydon, Surrey.Bullen, 305. Early in James I's reign Patrick Hannay came to the English court with his cousin, Robert (created a baronet of Nova Scotia in 1629), and was favourably noticed by Queen Anne. He is mentioned in John Dunbar's Epigrammaton Centuriæ Sex, 1616. About 1620 both Patrick and Robert received grants of land in Co. Longford, Ireland. In 1621 Patrick visited Sweden. After his return he received a clerkship in the office of the Irish privy council in Dublin. Attempts, which were for a time successful, were made to oust him from this post, but Charles I reinstated him in 1625 on the ground of his "having done our late dear father good and acceptable service beyond the seas with great charge and danger of his life, and having been recommended to us by our dear mother." In 1627 Hannay became master of chancery in Ireland. He is said to have died at sea in 1629. He does not seem to have married. Writing In 1618-19 appeared A Happy Husband, or Directions for a Maide to choose her Mate, as also a Wives behaviour towards her Husband after Marriage. By Patricke Hannay, gent. To which is adioyned the Good Wife ; together with an Exquisite discourse of epitaphs . . . By R. Brathwait, 8vo. The Happy Husband and Brathwait's 'Good Wife' were written in imitation of Overbury's Wife. In 1619 Hannay published Two Elegies on the late death of our Soveraigne Queene Anne. With Epitaphes, &c., 4to, with the title printed in white on a black ground. Three years afterwards he republished the Happy Husband and the elegies, adding some new poems. The collective edition of 1622, The Nightingale / Sheretine and Mariana / A happy Husband / Elegies on the Death of Queen Anne / Songs and Sonnets, 8vo, has the title within a border of thirteen compartments (engraved by Crispin de Pass), with two bars of music in the upper portion and the author's portrait below. Each of the five parts has a separate title-page ; the pagination is continuous throughout. The Nightingale, a poem in stanzas of 16 lines, has a dedication to the Duchess of Lennox and commendatory verse by Robert Hannay, John Marshall, William Lithgow, &c. Sheretine and Mariana, a graceful narrative poem in 6-line stanzas, is dedicated to the Countess of Bedford. Before the Songs and Sonnets there is a dedicatory epistle to a soldier under whom Hannay had served abroad, "Sir Andrew Gray, Knight, Colonell of a foot regiment and Generall of the Artillerie to ... Prince Fredericke King of Bohemia." Some of the songs are smoothly written ; but the volume is chiefly prized for the frontispiece. In 1632 a copy of commendatory verses by him was prefixed to the first collected edition of William Lithgow's Travels. Recognition A facsimile reprint of the 1622 collection of Hannay's poems was issued in 1875 by the Hunterian Club, with a memoir of the author by David Laing. Publications *''A Happy Husband; or, Directions for a maide to choose her mate'' (printed with The Good Wife by Richard Brathwait). London: John Beale, for Richard Redmer, 1619. *''Two Elegies: On the late death of our soueraigne Queene Anne''. London: printed by Nicholas Okes, 1619. *''The Nightingale / Sheretine and Mariana / A happy husband / Eligies on the death of Queene Anne / Songs and sonnets''. London: John Haviland, for Nathaniel Butter, 1622. *''The Unhappy Lovers; or, The history of James Welston, gent.'' London: J. Hughs, for T. Dormer / T. Warner / et al, 1732. *''The Poetical Works'' (edited with memoir by David Laing). Glasgow: R. Anderson, for the Hunterian Club, 1875; New York: Johnson Reprint, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Patrick Hannay, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 6,2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 6, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"Sheretine and Mariana" ;About *Patrick Hannay (1590 ca.-1629 ca.) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Hannay, Patrick Category:17th-century poets Category:Scottish poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets